Cameras
by Roxas-kurama
Summary: After finding the 'Murder Notebook' the task force is disbanded and L is left alone, watching a wall of empty monitors. Until, one day, a certain suspect returns for a visit. Rated T just incase. Better safe than sorry. Very light LXLight.
1. Chapter 1

_I started this a while ago. I won't bother continuing if no one likes it, but, it you don't like it, please tell me why. It's hard to grow as a writer of any sort if no one ever bothers to tell you what to fix._

_This has some implied LXLight in the beginning and if I'm encouraged to write more it would have some very light yaoi later. I mean like.. they might kiss once or something... so.. yeah.. if you don't like that kinda stuff... don't tell me to write on._

_OH! Right! And I don't own Death Note... in any way form or fashion... if I did... L wouldn't die..._

_..._

_.._

_._

_Ok... I'm done now. Please enjoy._

* * *

Cameras. Cameras everywhere. There was not a single blind spot in the entire building.

Cameras. They were set up to watch those suspected of being Kira. But they watched everyone. All the time. Even the watcher.

With the capture of the murder notebook the monitors had seen little use. The members of the task force had returned to the police force and were careful to spend every possible moment with the families they had very nearly left behind. Misa had a career to follow through with and lived in an apartment with Light. Light had left quickly and was well on his way to a high-ranked position in the NPA.

L was left alone. With blank monitors and endless sweets. Such a large place. So alone.

He was a recluse, hiding when he didn't feel it was a necessity to be seen. No one even knew his real name. So what if he was alone now? What had changed? Nothing.

But, something had changed. L had become accustomed to those he lived with. He had grown accustomed to Matsuda's stupidity and Yagami-san's constant defending of human life. He had grown to like Misa-chan and Yagami-kun, despite them both being suspects in the Kira case. He had grown to like them all. He had even gained his first ever friend. He missed them all. L missed that Light was the only person to pose a threat to him or even give him the slightest challenge. He missed his logic. He missed his only friend the most.

Staring aimlessly at the wall of monitors, L could almost see Light. His auburn hair and cunning brown eyes. Light, in his button-up shirt, holding a box of chocolates, probably meant for the black-eyed detective.

Staring aimlessly at the monitors L could almost hear Light. His sharp tongue demanding entrance into the huge empty building.

L focused suddenly on the monitors in front of him. So many times he had seen Light while half asleep. So many times he had heard Light, calling from his own memories. But when he looked again, Light would be gone, and L would be alone once again.

Not this time. Light didn't disappear. His voice didn't fade. Yagami-kun still stood defiantly staring into the camera, daring L to not let him in.

L's thin fingers quivered, one reaching up to touch his lower lip, the other flipping a switch that opened the intercom connection above the doorway before which Light stood.

"Y-Yagami-kun?"

"Let me in Ryuzaki."

L's heart skipped a beat. Light was back. Light had returned to the old task force. And L was the only one in the building. He drew the only conclusion that he wished to draw. Light had returned for L.

His quick fingers typed the necessary code into the keyboard and the door in front of Light clicked, unlocked, and summing him further in.

L waited impatiently, his thumb on his mouth and him in the swivel chair with knees pulled up to his chin. Light would come through the door in any minute. His first friend was returning to him. L could speak to Yagami-kun once again. They could once again fight for intellectual superiority. They could finish the search for Kira, together.

L could feel his palms sweat with anticipation. Why HAD Light returned? A truly terrible thought slithered into his chest and lay there in a tight knot. Kira was still at large. Light had, until the finding of the murder notebook been the only real suspect in the case. What if Light was Kira as L had always suspected? What is Light had returned only to kill him? What if L's last view would be his first friend, smiling maniacally down at him, as life slipped away from his body?

The very idea terrified L, and, enraged him. Yagami-kun was his first friend, to be sure, but he had been the only truly believable suspect in the worst mass-murder case in all of history. Yagami-kun was L's first friend. And would, if the murder notebook had false rules in it, be his killer.


	2. Chapter 2

_It's been far too long and I apologize about that. There's still more to be written but it must once again wait until the writers block has been removed. You may also see some grammatical or spelling errors. Honestly... if the computer can't identify them I miss them entirely. One last thing; I DO NOT own Death Note, at all, in anyway. That being said, please enjoy what's here._

* * *

At that very moment, the door across the immense room clicked open. There stood Light, Kira, Yagami-kun… so many names for a single person. At that moment, L forgot his anger, and his worry, and his concern. He couldn't think strait. Light didn't look like he remembered. He looked…like an angel. An angel who had come to take him away from his solitude, once and for all.

"What took you so long L? I've been standing there for five minutes."

"Y-Yagami-kun?"

"Are you stuttering? The great L stutters?" Light smirked at the very thought. "I should have noticed while I was chained to you."

L's large black eyes shimmered with joy. It WAS Light. It WAS his friend. He HAD returned.

"It's really you." L leapt from his seated position and began to sprint toward Light. The swivel chair crashed nosily onto the floor.

"Uh…L? You're…hugging me…" Embarrassed, the lanky man released his grip and backed up.

"I'm sorry, I just…" L had to search for the right words. He had missed Light, that's true. But he had missed Misa as well, yet he could not imagine himself leaping up upon her arrival and embracing her as he had Light. "I guess I missed you."

"Sure, that makes some, remote, sense. … … Oh, these are for you, from Misa." Light extended the box of chocolates toward L, a slight blush touching his cheeks. L just blinked at him for a moment, wondering what had made Light blush. Finally, reluctantly, he took the chocolates.

"I will have to call Misa and thank her."

"Yeah."

The following silence was an awkward one. Perhaps the most awkward of either man's life. They stood there, neither looking each other in the eye.

"So," Light began, clearing his throat needlessly, "how's the… you know, search going?"

"Hm?" L cocked his head to one side, the third chocolate from the box touching the corner of his mouth. "The search for Kira continues without progress. As I would assume you are aware, given your position in the police force and your father."

Light glared at the black-haired detective, folding his arms in front of his chest.

"I don't have access to the Kira case anymore. You took me off the task force."

Gazing at the ceiling innocently, L feigned having trouble remembering the act. It had not been difficult to hack into the NPA's personnel files and remove the youngest member from the task force. It had been so easy for the genius in fact, that he'd than taken the liberty of adding more protection to the files, lest Kira need to access them, as he had done in the past. Suddenly, his black eyes lit up, as though he'd just remembered.

"Ah, yes, I recall now. You were still a suspect at the time and having open access to all police files was dangerous to the general public."

Light kept glaring, unimpressed by the show. "My name only left the file last week. We've had the murder notebook for over a month now."

"Yagami-kun, I'd like your opinion on these figures." The raven-haired detective pretended to not hear the other man's complaint, instead taking the opportunity to set his chair back in its proper place and settle back into it. He clicked a few keys carelessly, the screen filling instantly with the newest information regarding Kira's murders.

Light stood behind the detective, arrogance rolling off of him in an almost tangible fog.


End file.
